User talk:RRabbit42
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:RRabbit42 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 06:10, February 7, 2011 Spam Filter Saw on your talk page over at the Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon wiki that your said that Wikia had added C i l l i a n D a r c y as one of their blacklisted keywords (Ignore the spacing. To make things simpler, that character shall now be referred to as CD for the remainder of the message). The problem is, recently an unregistered user created a page with CD spam in it. I conducted a test and found that the spam filter blocks out the word "C D" yet permits the word Cillian. The vandal used this flaw to their advantage and managed to create another page for their pathetic story (Walter the Softie). Because you seem to have some knowledge about Wikia's spam filter counter on the CD spammer I assume you may know how to contact Wikia regarding a new addition to their filter. If you can contact Wikia please inform them to add the following blacklisted word to their filter: Cillian Thank you kindly. : There is an actor named Cillian Murphy and the name Cillian appears on a few other wikis in a legitimate context, so blocking that name isn't possible. It's either block each IP as it shows up or else use the ranges I listed before to shut off a large portion of Ireland from being able to edit on this wiki. If you want to put blocks on the IP addresses he's used before, I can provide a list. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:19, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Just talked with someone from Wikia. Blocking 92.251.128.0/17 and 178.167.128.0/17 is a better option, but it cannot be permanent. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:12, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I understand. Deletion log reply I realize this, but at the time I deleted those comments I had a short amount of time before I had to return to academic related tasks. Anyway, what matters most to me is that the comments are deleted from the page itself, if they're still accessible briefly in the Recent Changes and Deletion Log, that's fine. Most people aren't going to check those, and if they do see what I deleted, it's actually alright. You see, users check the deletion logs to get a glimpse at what the Administrators are deleting. If we blank the 150 – 200 beginning characters of the deleted message, users won't be able to see what we're deleting and become suspicious. If we keep the nonsensical material there, users will recognize it and understand, "oh, okay, the deletion of this particular comment was justified." As an Administrator, I feel it is my duty to allow curious users to see what I'm deleting and why. I don't want to erase the message I'm deleting if they're trying to determine if I'm deleting actual delete-worthy material. Also, I was not really offended by those comments I deleted. It takes a lot more to offend me than just a few random words. The reason I deleted them was not because I was offended personally, but because the material in the comments contained ideologically sensitive and offensive terms, as well as insults. Thanks for the message of advice, though. : I wasn't really offended by them either. That kind of vandalism takes less brains than usual. I brought this up just as general advice. On the wiki I'm an admin for, I probably would have specified "vandalism with sexual and racial slurs". Copy and paste it as needed into each one to save time, and then members of the community would know why I deleted it without having to see the original post itself. : In any event, the situation is resolved and that person can go somewhere else and find something better to do. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC)